Talk:Yahg
Spoiled Fantastic. A huge twist that got spoiled for me. And I'm still only at 53% downloaded. The frustration is palpable. -- Commdor (Talk) 12:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Argh, so sorry, I did leave a warning in the edit summary.JakePT 12:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fine, I'll get over it. But because you made multiple edits, your summaries got collapsed and weren't immediately visible on the RC page. I thought the article was about a planet. :( -- Commdor (Talk) 12:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, really sorry, I was tossing up whether or not to make any SB edits after finishing it in case this happened, guess I made the wrong decision. For what it's worth, there is quite a bit more to it than what's in this article.JakePT 12:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope so. BioWare outdid themselves with this one. No one suspected that the Shadow Broker would be from a race as yet unknown to fans. Can't wait to see if there are any other surprises. 62% and rising! -- Commdor (Talk) 12:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed, any content is appriciated, and those walkthoughs will be coming fast actually. Just got an email from my professor that class has been canceled! Gotta love college and classes being canceled for no reason. Lancer1289 12:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I hate you more than words can convey. -- Commdor (Talk) 12:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So, how's about we get a picture? --Ech0six 23:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sure. Feel free to add one. SpartHawg948 23:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) That picture is a lot cleaner then the one I was gonna post. Good job. --Ech0six 23:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy? Isn't it a bit redundant to use the same paragraph to describe the yahg in the intro and history sections? 02:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture Ok it may be me but can we please get a better picture, this is a good placeholder, but we can do better. Lancer1289 04:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure Dammej will get around to it. I envy PC users their screenshot-making technology. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::If not me, then someone else on the PC. It'll be at least another hour or two before I can though. (grumble internet) -- Dammej (talk) 04:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Krogan Vs Yahg Who'd win in a bar-fight? :This isn't the point of a talk page. Just throwing that out there. Lancer1289 14:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Lancer but, hey, Check this. Go to around 10:30 and see what SB does to Grunt. SoulRipper 14:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Damn. 07:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Language, please. We do have a policy after all. SpartHawg948 08:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I said when I saw Grunt to get a nice One-Hit-K.O. SoulRipper 09:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) They look like... Mutant Bull salarians. look at the top of their head. there is no other thing what they share, but it's a strange thing. it remembers me to the sith magic from star wars. :When I first saw the Shadow Broker in shadow, I noticed the size and horns, and instantly though he was a Darkspawn Ogre. I mean, theres a statue of one in Hock's vault on Kasumi's mission, so it isnt too insane a thought. Byne 19:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Shapshifters? In the email from the old Shadow Broker to the Yahg talks about impersonating the operative that captured the Yahg and lead the SB's strike teams. The codex entry doesn't say anything about the Yahg being able to change it's appearance so is this just implied by the email or what? I don't think they mean that yahg can shift shapes. I think that they're implying that yahg are highly adaptable (or at least this particular one is), resourceful and are capable of learning at a rate much faster than other species can, evidenced by this yahg's ability to successfully manage to impersonate an operative and keep up the guise until being able to take over the entire operation. It's likely that yahg didn't actually lead from the front anyway, rather, he probably just directed the other operatives around and didn't appear to them in person. Ozzyjalo94, September 18 2010 :Yeah, you have to figure that the yahg was also impersonating the previous Shadow Broker when you killed him, and he did that without assuming the guy's shape. It's entirely possible that the operative who led the SBs strike teams did so in a manner similar to that used by the Shadow Broker himself to lead all his people. In that case, none of the strike teams would likely have seen the operative before being ordered to kill him. SpartHawg948 19:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Possible Reference of Name? I have noticed that the word "Yahg" pronounced fairly similar to "Yaksha" or in some language simply as "Yak" (According to Liara "Yahg" pronounced with longer sound) Also with associated characteristic, that in some language it could be directly translated as "Giant" I guess that would at least add up to the page, if its not just coincidence. Details: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yaksha And if so, I need someone to edit the page for that, as you can see, my grammar is weak. -- 14:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I can't really see the connection between the yahg in ME and the Yaksha in the wikipedia page you linked to. The sound of the name is also not that similar. --silverstrike 14:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to say that I also can't see it. Lancer1289 16:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, I do not see any connection. Arbington 18:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, the pictures is not actually Illustrated what I meant and I just mean to say that "Yahg" coincidently pronounced like "Yak" which means "Giant" , However the vote of the majority have been heard, Idea scrapped, Thanks guys for responding. -- 09:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Party member? Think it's possible? There's no chance that the SB is going to be the only one you ever see. They'll come back for the third game, but I wonder, think they'll give you one as a party member?NickTyrong 02:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :This is more appropiate in a blog post or in the Forums. Lancer1289 03:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 on Sur'Kesh If anyone was thinking of adding an image down under the "Mass Effect 3" on the page you could use this one: http://i40.tinypic.com/262r3gn.jpg From when they are moving the Yahg around once you land on the planet. ( 08:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) Yahg Intelligence Confirmed? If Padok said they were clever (perhaps too clever), does that mean the intelligence of the Shadow Broker can be associated with all yahg?Fairfieldfencer FFF 18:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :No because we don't know if he was one of the more intelligent yahg. Lancer1289 19:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :It is a matter of knowing what intelligence means in relation. Parrots are intelligent. Some species can understand rudimentary problems while others are even capable of understanding that a series of numbers and letters represent their address/where they live. We know yahg are intelligent, but we don't know if they are all as smart/capable of (being) as the Shadow Broker.--Xaero Dumort 19:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yahg as a species If the Yahg integrated with normal society, I wonder what war would be like with them as an enemy or with them as an ally. Also, what class/powers would it get if it became an ally?--Volcannon (talk) 19:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Please take this topic to a blog post or the Forums, as the talk pages are meant for article maintenance. Thanks! Trandra (talk) 21:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Noted.--Volcannon (talk) 04:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ME3 mention. Where is the information about Parnack presented in-game? I haven't encountered it while talking to Hackett in any of my playthroughs so is it from him or is it from a news report? Garhdo (talk) 08:18, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :The part about them maybe being the ruling species in the next cycle comes during a conversation with Hackett, but I can't remember when in the game it occurs. The part about the spaceship is mentioned in an ambient conversation between Padok Wiks and the soldier next to him on Sur'Kesh, before the party heads to the elevator. -Sophia (talk) 08:55, March 18, 2015 (UTC)